


Real Panic

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Imagine That [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is sat on the floor and he can't breathe. </p><p>He has his head between his knees, bony fingers digging in to his forearms, as he wraps his arms protectively around himself. </p><p>Frankie is kneeling next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new idea. Fosters home for imaginary friends/batman crossover AU kind of thing. What do you guys think? Do you have any prompts?

\---

Tim is sat on the floor and he can't breathe. 

He has his head between his knees, bony fingers digging in to his forearms, as he wraps his arms protectively around himself. 

Frankie is kneeling next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

(Just like Dick did. Big brother. Please no. Don't forget me. Please, big brother.) 

And it makes it harder to breath. But he doesn't tell her. No he can't tell her. He's too afraid she will leave. That he will be alone again. 

(Please, no. Don't forget me. Oh god it hurts. It hurts.)

But he lets her continue. Sucking in each breath of air painfully. His heart beat drumming in his ears. 

"That's it Tim deep breaths. That's right. Your gonna be okay. Deep breaths."

Tim does as she says. He breathes. And the buzzing in his head and the pounding in his ears stops. 

"It's okay, Tim. It's okay."

Tim laughs, low and bitter. He lifts his head to look at Frankie properly. He catches her eye, then looks away. 

"No it's not. It's. It's. Just. No, it's not going to be okay."

Frankie frowns. "You will Tim it will be okay."

Tim sighs and curls in on himself, life he's collapsing, like he can't take it any more. His arms holding himself protectively agains the weight he feels pressing down on him. 

"I'm not real. It's not okay. I'm not real. Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne is not real."

\---


End file.
